


ココロ

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 一个光帮助欧米茄寻找人心的故事OmegaM×公式光有奥尔光 ntr要素





	ココロ

光之战士没有想到一次难得的赖床怎么会造成这样的局面。  
他从潮湿燥热的梦中醒来，发现自己因晨勃而挺立的性器正在他同居人湿润柔软的口腔内。而正舔弄着他敏感器官的犯人，眼神依旧是平静的宛如一潭死水，好像吸着别人阴茎还发出啧啧水声的不是自己。  
“你在做什么啊！”因为过度震惊，光之战士毫无形象地大声喊了出来。  
被当场抓包的偷腥贼毫无自觉，平淡的语调似乎是在讨论今早吃什么，他说：“检测到观察对象处于性兴奋状态，作为室友给予一定帮助。”  
光后悔了，离家出走的前车之鉴让他毅然决定将新做的床放在了自己的房间里，这下两个人真的是吃饭睡觉都形影不离了。  
可他显然没有将这个情况考量进去。前不久他们还是在幻境中厮杀的关系，最起码光是不会有那些旖旎的思想。  
他因震惊而停止运转的大脑显然没能想到“欧米茄是从哪里学会这种把戏的”，一时呆滞之后他做出的动作只是像赤身裸体被闯了闺房的少女那样拼命后缩，并扯来白色的棉被遮挡住自己。  
因为动作过于剧烈，性器抽出时还发出令人脸红的一声“啵”。  
男人形态的欧米茄和光之战士分据床头床尾，气氛一度陷入冰结。  
打破沉默的居然是欧米茄，他急速在大脑内思考造成这种情况的可能性。他的数据库里有不下一百条的关于“男人都是用下半身思考的动物”的记载，因此他作为室友这样的关照是无可厚非的……难道是……  
“我知道了，我可以变成女性形态继续。”  
“你在说什么啊？问题不在这里啊？！”  
光之战士毛茸茸的脑袋从被子里钻了出来。他没来由的愤怒，瞪向欧米茄。但当两人的目光交汇，他从那素来波澜不惊的眼睛里居然读出了一丝委屈和坦荡荡的不明所以。  
“唉……问题是，这种事，要么和根本不认识的人去做。不然就只能和喜欢的人做啊。”

喜欢的人，又是不知道的词语。这种名为“喜欢”的心理不科学地无法用任何理论来解释。欧米茄作弊了，他从光之战士的记忆中去搜寻，居然还真的找到了一个契合的目标。他从光的记忆中看到了一片雪原，一间燃着炉火的屋子，一个端着热可可的银发精灵。记忆传递不了气息和温度，欧米茄却感觉到了温暖和甜蜜，随后他意识到，那是光记忆上的烙印。  
“你所说喜欢的人是指奥尔什方吗？”欧米茄，或许是处于追根究底地信息收集意图，直接向光之战士提问。  
光没有想到欧米茄会说出这个名字。他的愤怒羞赧一瞬间都散去了，身为冒险者独有的坚毅眼神也软化下来，周遭张扬的气场也收敛了起来。  
欧米茄探测到光之战士体内没有发生任何激素的剧变。他也从未见过这样的冒险者——像是刚离开母亲的熊崽，眼神湿漉漉的，皮毛杂乱的，手足无措的。  
许久，光开了口，他的声音也变得低沉柔和，“是啊，他是我喜欢的人。”  
欧米茄能窥测到他的记忆，却窥测不到他的心。久未愈合伤口又一次被触碰，光之战士似乎有些习惯了，而思念和痛楚也是真实存在的。  
欧米茄哑然。他高速运转的大脑，庞大的数据库都没有这种情况下的处理机制，他再次意识到人类这一生物的深不可测。  
光试图振作自己，他掀开被子，整理好衣服，想要离开这个气氛凝结的卧室。  
欧米茄觉得他必须说些什么，于是干脆将对眼下情况的理性分析说了出来：“无法理解‘喜欢’，无法分析人类的心。”  
“检测到观察对象存在‘喜欢’这一行为，请求长期学习。我的寿命足够长，有足够的时间去学习。”  
光停下了脚步。欧米茄这样的说话方式和人类实在是差太多了，这种情况下不应该是什么情意绵绵的告白或是安慰吗。他也并不觉得没有人心的欧米茄能学会什么，大脑构造都不一样，齿轮和齿轮之间只能产生物理上的火花。  
可是他看着欧米茄清澈直率的眼睛，鬼使神差地点了头。

淋浴器喷出的水柱和浴池中的水都是温热的，只有怀里的身躯是冰凉的。但是这样的温度对于纾解高扬的性欲有奇效，光决定不提醒欧米茄了。  
单人床对两个人来说太过狭窄，光就选择了清理起来比较方便的浴室。欧米茄还没能将喜欢和性的关系整理好，就被摁在了浴池边上。光面对面坐在了他的腿上，抬起他的下巴与他亲吻。人类温热的口腔与魔物差太多了，柔软的舌滑过敏感的口腔内壁，欧米茄的大脑接到了信号，一瞬间进入了状态，将数据处理抛却，投入到与光的亲热中。  
光的经验不多，比起高效学习，掌握了两人敏感点的欧米茄更是逊色太多，很快他就变成了被动的一方。肌肤相亲的肉体不断从他这里汲取热量，又一边撩拨着他的身体制造热量。欧米茄似乎格外喜欢光饱满的胸肌，双手覆盖着胸肉不断揉弄着，指尖夹着乳头给予刺激，近乎同时，光的喘息粗重了，乳头也乖乖地变硬发红。  
没有被照顾到的下半身也已经勃起，龟头抵上欧米茄的小腹，茎身摩擦着欧米茄同样挺立的性器，分泌出的腺液很快就将两人下腹搞得一塌糊涂。光的手本来怀绕着欧米茄的脖子，此时终是忍耐不住，将两人的性器圈在一起套弄起来。  
他怎么性器都那么冷，光之战士想着，被高热的手和偏凉的性器夹在当中，强烈的温度差刺激着敏感的性器，用力地撸动了几下之后，积攒许久的光先行射了出来。高潮过后的脱力让他瘫软下去，还好欧米茄眼疾手快地托住了他的屁股，将他拉回了怀里。怀里真实的人类肉体柔软又坚韧的肉体和温热的触感让欧米茄分神了一下。  
果然还是不一样吗，这副身躯还是缺少了成为人类必要的条件。  
缓过劲的人男低头看向和自己处于不应期疲软的性器形成鲜明对比的灰红色阴茎。  
“明明是个处男还挺行的啊。”他嘟囔着，也不知道夹杂着什么情绪，他从欧米茄腿上滑下，落入水中，含住了欧米茄的阴茎。还好尺寸没有很夸张，他尽力放松下巴，抑制住作呕的冲动，一下吞进去了大半。龟头抵上人类脆弱的喉头软肉，被生理性地挤压抗拒着。欧米茄的视角中，战场上的胜者，此时正全身赤裸地雌伏在他腿间，用最脆弱的部位取悦自己。几乎是所有生物都具有的征服欲和性欲同时得到满足，不是处男的欧米茄也忍不住了。他急忙抽出性器，可还是晚了，射出的精液大部分灌倒了光的嘴里，还有一部分落在了光的脸上。  
男人被热汽和情欲蒸红的脸洒上了白色的浊液。欧米茄的视觉接收器将这两种色彩传递至大脑，大脑的处理功能霎时崩坏。  
光看着陷入死机的欧米茄，心想，果然还是处男。他胡乱地将脸上的精液抹去，嘴里的就直接吞了下去——味道很淡，不知道是不是因为只是模仿了精液的材质颜色。  
欧米茄觉得自己的处理器需要升级了。当他的大脑从过量的数据冲击中恢复过来时，他已经将光按在浴室的墙壁上，性器埋进了他的后穴。可能是没有什么扩张就直接捅了进去吧，欧米茄能看到自己抽出性器时上面黏附着血迹。不过对于有光之加护的光之战士来说，这样的撕裂伤算不上什么。痛觉只是给熊熊燃烧的欲火浇上汽油。  
他咬着自己的手腕，无法抑制的呻吟随着欧米茄有力的撞击一点一点泄露出去。欧米茄实在是太了解他的身体了，每一下都顶在那个要命的敏感点上，若不是下半身被欧米茄支撑着，他恐怕已经瘫软在了地上，像发情的雌兽一样迎合着侵占。  
太久没有做爱了，干涸的身体敏感的要命。光只觉得整个人都在燃烧，大脑混沌一片，他渴望更多的疼痛或是其他什么刺激。  
他终于是放下了被咬得伤痕累累的手，扭过上身向身后的侵犯者索取亲吻。他的声音被冲散，混胡不清地哭叫着，“那里，啊……不行了”  
他摸上自己被操的硬起来的阴茎，没有轻重地撸动着，“奥……啊……对，再用力一点……”  
不知道是口腔中弥漫的血腥气息，还是光之战士没能完整说出的那个名字刺激到了欧米茄，他觉得胸腔中萌生了一种从未有过的，类似于人类的情绪。此时的他完全没有余力去分析，只得更加用力将怒张的性器一下一下凿进被肏得软烂的后穴。  
光在强烈的刺激下攀上了高潮，或许是被雾气蒙住了眼，他只觉得眼眶湿润，一片白茫茫。而高潮时倏然绞紧的后穴也将蓄势待发的欧米茄夹射了，阴茎上暴起的青筋跳动了两下，泄出了精液。

光之战士不知道欧米茄到底有没有找到人心。  
但是他肯定欧米茄是永远找不到人性的。自从两人的关系发生了剧变，他就再没穿过耐热装备一类的衣服。欧米茄似乎很喜欢在他身上留下标记，这或许是外星生物也能有的独占欲所致。他模糊不清的觉得自己好像是在做的时候叫成了喜欢的人的名字。  
但这也太过了！他看着好像被揉大了的胸脯上杂乱无章的牙印，一边擦药一边决定今晚禁止欧米茄进入卧室。  
欧米茄浑然不知光的内心，他现在信守承诺，决不再扫描光的大脑。他正学着光之前做的那样，穿着东方制式的衣服，叮咚叮咚敲着铁。  
不管理论上还是实践上，一张结实的双人床是现在的生活必须的。


End file.
